


I'd move multiverses to make you happy

by Pancakes_for_Dragons



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Gen, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soriel, Post-Canon, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Slice of Life, The Surface (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakes_for_Dragons/pseuds/Pancakes_for_Dragons
Summary: Lets not beat around the bush, Lancer was born to a terrible father. Destined to be raised in a horrible home. But what if someone could change that? Well, through time and space shenanigans that might just be possible. Now, his new life might not be perfect, but there is no question that he is loved.aka The author couldn't handle Lancer's horrible family life in Deltarune, got sucked back into the Undertale fandom and made a whole slice of life AU just so they could sleep at night.
Kudos: 11





	I'd move multiverses to make you happy

Rain tip-tapped on the roof of Toriel’s cozy home. As it had been all day in this little surface town. Two monsters warmed by the fire. Toriel sat on her usual chair, in her hands a book about snails she’d found at the human library. Her confidant, Sans, was on the sofa next to her sleeping. Very understandable given the time of night. Also expected, given that it was sans. Just as she was reading an interesting chapter about Monachoides vicinus, a knock startled her greatly. Rapid and heavy came the pounding at the door. Even Sans looked to be stirred awake. She stared across the living room at the door, her eyebrows knit together.

“Who could that be at this hour?”

Sans yawned with a shrug. Toriel sighed, bookmarked her page and set the book down to the side. It couldn’t be Papyrus, he was sleeping over at Undyne’s house with Frisk. Besides, the knock wasn’t right for any of the three. With quick strides she walked to the door. Sheopened the door a crack, to keep a barrier between her and the rain. But as she peaked she couldn’t see anyone. Opening it farther only revealed the house to the battering rain. Not a soul in sight. Until she looked down. She gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. 

A swaddled lump lay there, squirming and fussing at the feeling of rain. Blue dampened by the puddle on the deck.

Okay.

Someone left a baby on her doorstep.

Someone left a baby on her doorstep. Completely normal Thursday night stuff. In shock she scooped the poor thing up in her arms and closed the rain out before the house was completely underwater. Her eyes were wild with worry. Sans had turned himself around on the couch, hands resting on the back.

“Everything alright Tori-” Sans started, but couldn’t quite finish. His eyes narrowed. Eye lights flickered from the baby to Toriel and back before they disappeared to black, “Okay what is going on?”

“The poor thing was left on the porch.” She pushed the hood of the baby’s blanket swaddling, which revealed him to be a small dog-like monster. With a darker black mask pattern standing out against his white fur. Toriel walked closer so Sans could get a better look. To which Sans tilted his head. 

“I don’t remember any new monsters being born,” Sans said, looking back up at Toriel, “You would think the first baby to be born on the surface after so long would be cause for celebration. Not the baby version of ding dong ditch.”

Toriel sighed. How anyone could just leave their child was beyond her. But she refrained from getting too angry at this unnamed mystery monster. You can’t judge a case without the whole story after all. Maybe they had a good reason. She looked at the baby’s face, fur clumped together and wet from rain. Eyes still firmly closed. A warm memory flashed over her senses. Of the first time she held Asriel. Whatever the reason may be, Sans and her would find his parent or parents and work out a plan. For now they needed to work out where this baby would sleep. And eat. Goodness they were not prepared for this.

Toriel thought for a minute before speaking again, “I might have some things to help accommodate him... Please hold him while I look.”

“You got it Tori.” Sans said with a wink. She placed the baby gently in his arms and went to look in the attic.

Sans stared at the baby, not sure which joke to pull first. He hadn’t held a baby since Pap was one, he had to make the first joke count. 

“Now how’d a little man like you knock on the door?”

The infant’s face seemed to scrunch in distaste. Sans laughed under his breath.

“You’re right, that was bad. Let me get a due over.”

The baby, of course, didn’t respond. To which Sans filled the silence for him, “Alright, alright. I get it, you’re annoyed that you’re still in that wet blanket.” Sans chuckled, “Let’s see what we can do about that.”

Sans stood up and walked over to the closet where they kept all the blankets. He chose the softest one on the lowest shelf and moved to unwrap the child from the cold blanket. Only for a note to fall on the ground. Sans looked at the letter questioningly but finished his task first before bending down to pick it up. 

It was a fairly normal looking letter besides the blue wax seal. Inscribed with an R. He closed the closet with his foot and called up the stairs for Toriel.

Toriel looked back towards the staircase, crib in her hands gently put down. When she’d moved to the surface she kept a lot of the old things she had from when Asriel was a baby. It felt too important to leave behind. And while some of the things were obviously too old to use now, a crib and some clothes were a good place to start. She rushed over and looked down over the side of the stairs at Sans.

“The kid came with a letter.” 

Toriel made her way downstairs and took the letter carefully, opening it with just as much care. Sans looked at her inquisitively as she held the letter firmly. The text was written in barely recognizable handwriting, like it had been jot down quickly. Yet, it was addressed to her directly.

“Ms. Toriel Dreemurr, I am sorry to intrudeth on thine home but I was left with littleth options. Pleaseth, if you could, giveth him a lifeth I could never provide.”

The pairs worried eyes locked. The air turned thick and heavy as silence took hold, for what could they say. 

Sans was the first to look away with a nervous laugh. Breaking the silence with an uncomfortable thought, “Guess life just got more complicated huh?”

Toriel sighed, shuffling the letter back into its envelope, “I guess so.”

Rain tip-tapped on the roof of a newly expanded household as a stranger watched on. Eyes dark and downcast. Blue skin and white hair dripping with rain. His hands balled up in fist as he sighed. With everything in place he had no reason to stay. Just as quickly as he appeared he vanished. His job was done.

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> And so, it begins. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed that first chapter! I know it was fun for me to write. I don't know if there will be any ships in this, it's too early to tell right now. We'll see where this goes.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. Have a grand day/night wherever you are. :)


End file.
